Lou and Scott Reunited
by Buffaloboy
Summary: Lou returns from Vancouver realizing her marriage to Peter is over


"Katie let's go." Says Lisa " Grandpa is waiting in his truck." Lisa and Jack were taking Katie to Fairfield for a few days to give Lou a break.

Ty, Amy and Georgia were loading Phoenix, Harley and Spartan onto the trailer. "It will be fun to spend a few days at the fishing camp" Amy said. Ty looked at his wife and Georgie and said "Make sure we have everything-food, sleeping bags and a spare battery for the ham radio."

They were off before Lou could tell Georgie good bye so she called her on the cell phone. "Listen to Ty and Amy and be careful." Lou told Georgie. Georgie looked at Amy and Ty and said "Mom needs to take it easy and relax. Why would I not listen to my favorite aunt and uncle?"

Lou realized that now that everyone was gone that she better start getting things done. Paper work for the dude ranch and Maggie's had been piling up for weeks. She had not been in the mood to do much since all she could think about since bringing Georgie back from Vancouver was the realization that her marriage was over. Seeing Sylvia enter Peter's apartment with her own key convinced Lou that Peter had been less than honest as to why he was spending so much time away from home.

After a few hours of constant work Lou got up and decided to drive into Maggie's to see how things were going. As she entered the restaurant she noticed Scott sitting at a table. "Hi stranger." He said to her and asked her to join him for lunch.

"How have you been doing?" he asked. Ty had already told him about Lou and Peter's divorce. "About as well as can be expected." Lou said. Scott knew his old flame was having a problem dealing with recent developments. They had an enjoyable time at lunch talking about old times when Scott had been the boy in the loft. Lou excused herself after awhile and headed back to Heartland.

Later that evening after taking a relaxing bath Lou sat on the couch in her robe in front of the fireplace thinking about how Katie and Georgie were doing when there was a knock on the front door.

Opening the door Lou was surprised to see Scott. "I was worried about you. " Scott said. Lou's eyes began to tear up and she broke down into Scott's arms. The original boy in the loft and Lou had been through a lot together and it disturbed him to see her like this. "I don't know what to do." Lou said. "I have a failed marriage, two daughters to raise and businesses to run."

Scott grabbed Lou and carried her to the couch. "Lou," he said "if you still want me I want you. I was a fool to ignore our feelings for each other in the past." Scott leaned into Lou and gave her a kiss like she had not had in a very long time. She pulled Scott closer to herself and decided to take Amy's advice and move on from Peter.

Her tongue begged Scott to let her enter him and she felt the bulge in his pants. Before she knew it she and Scott were naked on the couch with Scott ready to enter her and make her feel like a woman again. Scott moved into Lou with slow deliberate thrusts and when he felt she was nearing climax he sped up his thrusts and let go inside her vagina. Lou finally felt like a woman again. They spent the remainder of the evening wrapped in each other's arms.

In the following weeks, much to everyone's delight, Lou and Scott were spending a great deal of time together. About 5 weeks had passed and Lou realized that she had not had her period since that night with Scott. Since she had stopped taking the pill she decided to get a pregnancy test and it was then she discovered what she already knew-she was pregnant.

Later that afternoon when Scott stopped by Heartland Lou told him the news. Scott looked at Lou and said "Looks as if the Fleming girls have a thing for the boys in the loft." Scott got down on one knee and finally said what Lou wanted him to say years before "Lou Fleming will you marry me,"

That evening, when everyone sat down for dinner Lou said "Scott and I have been seeing a great deal of each other, as you all know. We are happy to announce that Scott proposed and I accepted. And in addition I am pregnant.

Everyone, even Tim but especially Georgie rushed to congratulate them.

Amy looked at Ty and then said "It looks like the boys in the loft know how to act in bed." Ty then chimed in "Amy is pregnant as well. It as if we may be running out of stones on the fireplace real soon."

A week later Lou and Scott were married in front of the fireplace at Heartland. The Bartlett, Fleming, Borden, Cardinal clan was now complete.


End file.
